


Gay/DA: A Short Trip

by Airgetnyan



Series: Gay/DA [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, K/DA, Nothing happens in this chapter really, its just here to establish the next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airgetnyan/pseuds/Airgetnyan
Summary: Irelia will never drive with Evelynn again. The second part of the overall Gay/DA narrative!





	Gay/DA: A Short Trip

Following Eve’s announcement, the next hour and a half was a blur for Irelia. After her initial shock, Akali was rather excited for Irelia to come stay with them, and Eve seemed happy to have made Akali happy, although with Evelynn, Irelia found it hard to truly tell what she feeling under the natural charisma she exuded. Somehow, she’d gotten enough clothes and toiletries packed, with Akali’s help, for her first week with K/DA. She’d been assured by Akali and Evelynn that they’d get her more clothes anyway. After all that had been haphazardly thrown into a suitcase, along with some other personal effects, her phone and laptop, she’d managed to find the presence of mind to leave a note for Shen explaining where she’d went, locked up, and been walked in a daze to Evelynn’s car, where she and her suitcase sat in the backseat while Eve and Akali were up front. She vaguely heard the screams of Pentakill coming through the car’s sound system as Eve started it up.   
  
“Be sure to buckle up back there sis,” Akali had turned back to Irelia with a glint in her eyes that Irelia knew meant trouble, “Shouldn’t be a long drive but uh… let’s just say Eve’s not known for her usage of the brake pedal.”  
  
Evelynn laughed at that, and in the rear-view mirror, Irelia saw her driver grinning that far-more-than-simply-devilish grin again, and silently asked the Spirit to let her survive this trip.  
  
Stepping out of the car slightly shaken but still intact, Irelia offered thanks to the Spirit and fervently wished never to be in a vehicle with Eve at the wheel ever again. How Akali could stand the driving, let alone enjoy it, was beyond her. Grabbing her suitcase, she got her first look at the K/DA house. It was, as she’d expected, a fair bit bigger than a normal house. A fairly unassuming looking building from the outside, painted in a mild beige and located just a half hour or so outside the city limits, assuming you drove at a normal speed and not Evelynn’s breakneck norm, which had gotten them there in a little over 15 minutes. Had Irelia not been taken here herself by Akali and Eve, she would have never guessed that the group would be staying somewhere so unassuming and out of the way. She was definitely more curious now to meet the other members, hoping that Eve was the exception and not the rule when it came to personalities and mannerisms. Irelia wasn’t sure she could handle more than one of her for any long period of time.

 

Akali grabbing her wrist and pulling her up the driveway brought her briefly out of her reverie, and she started moving, now turning her gaze to the two in front of her while Eve and Akali chatting back and forth. Akali seemed comfortable around the woman, which Irelia supposed meant that she wasn’t totally suspicious. Irelia trusted Akali not to befriend fools. Still, something about Eve make her hackles rise. For now, she’d keep an eye on the diva. A close eye.  
  
“Well, this is it. Welcome to our humble abode,” Evelynn said with just a hint of sarcasm as she said humble, “I’m sure Kali will get you settled in nice and quick. Everyone speaks Korean, so you don’t have to worry about not being able to talk to any of us.”  
  
“Thank you. I’m looking forward to meeting the other members.” Irelia paused, pursing her lips for a second before continuing. “Are they all as… interesting, as this one, rogue sister?” This was spoken in Japanese and directed at Akali. Eve raised an eyebrow at this, and directed a meaningful glance at Akali, who was giggling, but nodded towards Eve before responding to Irelia in Japanese as well.  
  
“Evelynn is Evelynn, there’s no one quite like her, but everyone is certainly interesting. I’m sure you’ll like them all once you get to know them. Even Eve.”

 

Irelia gave Akali a long look, but her sister’s eyes were sincere, and her tone was confident. She truly believed Irelia and Evelynn could get along. Irelia sighed, but turned to face Eve and gave her a smile that seemed exasperated but not disingenuous.

 

“Eve. My sister has clearly taken a shine to you, so I have no choice but to try to befriend you too. I look forward to getting to know exactly what is it she sees in you. Whether I end up liking it is a bridge we’ll cross when we get to it.”  
  
Evelynn smiled. Irelia’s upfront attitude was similar to Akali’s, but the conviction in her statements made it seem more she was stating a fact than expressing an opinion. She liked her already. Not that Irelia was going to be clued into that yet.   
  
“Well, I’ll do my best to give you a good show. I have a reputation of making anything look good, after all. I’m sure after two years with us, Kali can attest to that, can’t you darling?”   
  
Akali groaned, but Eve’s smile only grew bigger. She knew exactly what her words were doing to the young rapper. Irelia turned to Akali as if to try to confirm this, but was saved by the front door opening and a fox-eared blonde woman poking her head out.  
  
“Hey! Get your asses in here so we can meet the weeb’s sister, Bokkie already made dinner and everything!”  
  
“WEEB?!”  
  
Evelynn cackled, motioning for the other two to follow her in as Ahri grinned at Akali’s flustered face. Irelia, surprised by the sudden appearance of the group’s leader, looked from person to person before sighing again and following Eve, with Akali trailing behind, muttering darkly to herself about how to skin a fox. Once inside, Irelia glanced quickly around at the room she’d found herself in, noting a couple hallways leading to other areas of the house, as well as a stairwell going up and down. She then got a better look at Ahri. She wasn’t truly shocked to see the ears on her head or the crystalline tails that blossomed out behind her, but the expression on her face, something she could only describe as supremely smug, was a stark contrast to her media appearances.   
  
“Come on, come on! Hurry hurry! I’ve got bets to win and food to eat!”  
  
“Oooh, that sounds fun. What are the stakes Foxy? Mama needs a new pair of heels.”  
  
“Eve, please don’t encourage her,“ Akali halfheartedly protested.  
  
“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t indulge our fearless leader?”  
  
“A good one. To me. This is my sister you’re betting on here, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yup! That’s exactly why you can’t participate, you already know her, it’d be cheating! And Eve, Kali tells you everything, so you can’t join either!”

 

At this, Irelia raised an eyebrow at Akali, who chuckled nervously and gave Ahri a hard poke in the side.   
Before Irelia could begin to inquire as to what exactly ‘everything’ entailed, Eve spoke again.

 

“Well, there’s no sense in arguing about that here. Show your sister to the guest room darling, and then bring her down for dinner.”

 

Akali exhaled in relief, then gave Irelia a winning smile. Irelia replied with a look that clearly stated they would be talking later, but Akali paid it no mind. Walking Irelia down the right hallway, she guided her past a clearly marked restroom and down to the end of the hallway, where an unassuming white door lay waiting. Akali opened it up and gestured for Irelia to walk in, and she obliged. The room was comfortably big without being too empty, with a closet on the far side form the door, a bed at the back, and a window opposite the wall the bed was in front of. A bedside table sat next to it, and a small desk with a mirror on it was below the window. It was nice. Bigger than her room at the dojo, she admitted to herself.

 

“Do you like it?” Akali asked hesitantly.  
  
“It’s bigger than my room back home, honestly. Not that I mind. I’ll be fine here, it’s great. Thanks for letting me stay with you guys.” Her voice softened at this, and Akali could feel the warmth in it as she spoke. “I’m glad to see you again. Been quiet without you at home, rogue sister..”  
  
Akali chuckled, taking her sister’s hand and squeezing it gently. Irelia returned the gesture, then released it, walking her suitcase over to the bed before leaving it there and walking back to her sister.  
  
“Well, time for some introductions, rogue sister. Lead the way, I heard dinner and now I’m starving.”  


 


End file.
